New Additions
by guardianranger
Summary: Sequel to Heaven's Light. Where Ashley will have her child, who will be the fire element maybe. Or just might have a morpher.
1. Chapter 1

New Additions:Introduction:Part I

This is the sequel to Heaven's Light. This story will be alot longer than the first story. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as you did with the first.

Here! Are the element ranger team.

Name:**Destiny** James

Color:Silver

Element:Water

Siblings:One-Robert James-Phi Zhua Master

Age:15

Mother:Deceased

I don't know Destiny, it belongs to someone else.

At the moment Destiny is visiting her brother and the rest of her friends-meaning the jungle fury team.

Name:**Joseph** Scott

Color:Yellow

Element:Thunder

Siblings:4- Cassandra-22-Andy and Ellen-18 and Maggie.

Father:Jason Scott-the first red ranger.

Mother:unknown.

Age:16

Name:**Victoria** Trueman

Color:Grey

Element:Wind

Father:Scott Trueman of the RPM Ranger Team.

Age:14

Name:**Andrew** Corbrett

Color:Purple

Element:Lightening

Father:Leo Corbrett of the lost galaxy ranger team.

Siblings-2-Brett-20 and Lita-18

Age:16

Name: **Amy **Russell

Color:Green

Element:Earth

Mother-Madison Rocca-Deceased

Father-Nick-red mystic force ranger

Age:13

Name:**Rain **Bradley

Color:Blue

Element:Ice

Mother:Tori Hanson

Father:Blake Bradley

Age:16

Name:**Courtney** Bradley

Age:16-

Color:White

Element:Snow

Father:Hunter Bradley

Name:**Alexandra **Bly

Color:Black

Element:Rain

Father:Xander Bly

Age:16


	2. Chapter 2

Left:Part II

It was least a couple hours, since Destiny left to be her family in Ocean Bluff. Also for Cara just disappearing into thin air in front of Rain, Courtney and some of the others who were still at the headquarters at the moment.

"How are we supposed to explain to the other guardians?"asked Victoria who saw the whole thing happen

"We tell them the truth"said Joseph who was worried about his leader.

Some of the kids going over to the rest of the guardians.

Dillion, Ziggy and Ryan were called to work at the last minute. So they didn't have time to inform the others in what happen.

"Sorry. But we sort of have some bad news to inform you"exclaimed Amy at once.

Which made almost former ranger peering up in what they were doing of course.

"What kind of bad news?"asked Rocky wondering.

The element team peering at each other in the face.

It was Kyle that brust it out loud. In which made everyone frozed at the mention of Cara being missing at the moment.

"Uh. Cara is missing"said Kyle out loud.

Everyone frozed in what they were doing in the yard.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MISSING?"Yelled Nick, Carlos, Carter and Leo at once.

"She said something about going back"said Amy not sure what Cara ment by that.

Andrew was thinking at the moment.

"Did she say anything else? Like where she was going"said Cassie worried of course.

"No. Just she was going back home"said Rain peering at the rest of the rangers in the yard.

Everyone started talking at once.

"Where do you think she would have gone to?"asked Joel wondering

"How would we know"said Max earning a glare from his team mates in the face.

"What are we supposed to do now?"asked Carlos

"There must be something on the computers downstairs"said Sydney pointing it out

"But.. Why would Cara leave without telling us?"said Ashley who was worried.

That's when Andrew yelled at everyone.

"EVERYONE. BE QUITE"Yelled Andrew who transform into his ranger element at once. Was about to head toward the mansion, towards the basement.

"Andrew. Wait where are you going?"asked Leo racing toward his son.

Andrew turns towards everyone in the face.

"KO-35"Answered Andrew heading to the basement to look something up.

At the mention of KO-35 being said out loud.

Lost Galaxy Rangers, minus Mike since he was at work. Space Ranger, minus Ashley because she was pregnant at the moment and Spd ranger racigns toward the house of course.


	3. Chapter 3

Left:Part III

Just to tell who are the rangers on KO-35. The planet that's has been rebuild since, Karone, Andros and Zhane been rangers away from their home planet. Also Cara's home planet too, her leaving some friends behind.

**Name:Melinda Flanigan-**

Her father was the Blue Ranger, For the first space ranger. He died when Melinda was 2 years old.

Age:13.

Color:Aqua

Hair:Red

Eyes:Green

Lived with Cara parents, until their deaths. Also with some other elders, they started a secret organization-training kids to be rangers.

Father:Kerrick Flanigan-Age-If he was alive now-would be in late 30's.

Mother:Georgia-Elder-Deceased

I don't know the names of the first space rangers teams. So I'm making names up for the kids parents and their kids.

**Name:Mallory Woods**

Age: 12

Color:Purple

Mother:Paula Woods-Pink-deceased

Father:Unknown yet-Is related to Bridge Carson.

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Blue

**Anthony Corbrett-**

Age:16

Father:Mike-Commander in Minoni

Mother:Unknown

Color:Blue

Hair:Black

Eyes:Green

**Name:Jimmy Bushman**

Age:16

Color:Yellow

Siblings:2

Greg-Age 22-Lieutenant at the secret base-which is now a spd-KO-35, academy.

Mark-Age 24-Lt at the base-

Father:Lt. Heath Bushman-Deceased-

Mother:Deceased-Was the Green Ranger-Karen-

**Name:Daisy Richmond**

Age:12

Color:Green

Father:Unknown yet

Mother-Stephanie Richmond-First Yellow Ranger-deceased.

Hair:Silver

Eyes:Green

These are the rangers on KO-35 who are friends with Cara.

Cara was already at one of her other's secret headquarters. Where she keeps her cosmic ship-smiliar to the astro megaship. Lock up of course, no tracer, because she shut it off.

Lost Galaxy ranger,, minus Mike because he wasn't on earth at the moment. Minus Ashley she was now resting on the couch in the mansion now.

Almost everyone else was searching-to find Cara.

"We need to call Destiny back from Ocean Bluff"said Asia since she didn't left with her family to go back home.

Everyone mouths were wide open

"Asia. What are you doing here?"asked Ellen of course.

"Shouldn't you be with your family?"asked Kenny pointing it out to everyone in the huge family room. Since that's where most of the adults and kids were-searching on some reason why Cara would leave in a hurry without telling them of course.

"Casey and Lily understand if I have to stay here with my teammates. Plus I shall them, it takes at least a 6 hour drive to Ocean Bluff"said Asia.

"Why. Bothered calling her?"asked Max

"Because. Cara is usually the leader for the element team. Since she's not here someone has to take charge of the team"answered Rain pointing it out to them.

"Yeah. So why can't one of you kids take over as acting leader for awhile"said Jack earning a glare from the others.

"Because. We don't know much experience to be leaders"answered Roxanne pointing it out.

Asia hangs up the phone.

"Destiny. Said she will be here in 2 hours"answered Asia.

"Gee. We don't even know if Cara even went home at all"exclaimed Will the black operation overdrive said at once.

Andrew glares at them, up peering up on the information on the computer screen. With the help from Billy and Justin of course.


	4. Chapter 4

KO-35:Part I

Yes! Since I don't own any of the power rangers. I really don't know who was on the first space ranger team. So! I made up hope that's ok with you reading this story.

Cara was already on her ship-called cosmic element megaship- which is smiliar to the astro megaship that the space rangers used.

Cara went to the control station in her ship. She was going to call the academy on KO-35 to let them know she would be there sometime today if possible. Missed her friends that she had to leave behind, when Karone, Zhane and Andros decided to move to earth to be with their friends of course.

On KO-35, most of the cadets were busy in the mess hall. When there was a incoming message from Cara of course.

An officer came racing into the mess hall to inform the commanders about the news of course.

"Lt. Brushman. There's a incoming message for you"said Officer Yante peering at Lt. Brushman in the face.

Lt. Brushman getting up from where he is sitting with his brother of course. I mean Jimmy and his friends of course.

"What is the message?"asked Lt. Yates wondering.

"Some girl name Cara, is dropping by at the academy"said Lt. Yante peering up at those in the mess hall.

At the mention of Cara's name being said. Jimmy and his friends frozed, they haven't seen Cara since she left with Karone, Zhane and Andros to be on earth.

Mark peers at his brother's, face meaning Jimmy surprised looks.

"Do you know when she is coming to the academy?"asked Lt. Peters wondering.

Before Lt. Yante could say anything else to them in the mess hall. Cara appeared 3 seconds later

"Hello. Hope I'm not intruding?"said Cara who appears into the mess hall of course. Followed by some of the officers of KO-35 base.

"CARA"Yelled Melinda and Mallory racing toward Cara, and hugging her around the shoulders. The others had followed behind of course.

"Cara. What brings you here?"asked Lt. Peters wondering.

Cara peers up at most of the adults and cadets in the face.

"Ranger business"said Cara picking up a piece of apple pie of course.

At the mention of that being said out loud.

"How long can you stay?"asked Daisy who was new to the team, after Cara left.

"Not that long, since I sort of disappeared during the ranger reunion. I was holding at the secret place"answered Cara.

"Wait a minute. Your saying you left without telling anyone-meaning the space ranger team?"asked Commander Waters who peered up at Cara.

"Yes. I didn't have a choice. I was told to come to KO-35 for a reason"answered Cara who peered up at them in the face.

"What reason would that be?. For leaving without or informing any of the earth rangers"said Lt. Peters wondering.

"Would this prove you why, I'm here"said Cara opening the box she had her in hands of course.

Inside the boxs, holds more different shapes of ranger morphers.

Almost those who were in the mess hall, mouths were wide open of course.

Incase you don't know, Cara friends aren't rangers yet.


	5. Chapter 5

KO-35:Part II

Hey! Just wanted to wish everyone a happy belated thanksgiving with their family. It was a surprised, since my uncle from Flordia came to visit us.

At the moment you aren't the only one who reviews my story. Right now a friend of mine doesn't have the time, to review back because they are working.

Here! Is the next chapter of New Additions.

Glad you all love it!

Almost everyone in the mess hall, frozed when Cara showed them the box in her hands.

"Ok. Why and How did you get morphers?"asked Lt. Walsh who was shocked.

Cara closes the box in her hands.

"I'm assuming you know about the new ranger team on earth right?"asked Cara peering at them in the face.

"No. We weren't aware there was a new ranger on earth"said Lt. Peters shocked of course.

"Yes. They are called the elements, something my parents knew about before their death"answered Cara.

"Wait. Your saying that your parents knew about this and didn't bother to tell us?"asked Lt. Yantes who was a little upset at the news.

"Yes. Except some of the other elders knew the elements"answered Melinda speaking up for her friend.

Since Melinda had lived with Cara's parents until their death.

Commander Waters hasn't said anything yet. She was thinking a moment in what to say of course.

"Lt. Brushman. I want you to contact the rangers on earth"answered Commander Waters peering at Mark in the face

Mark Brushman get's up from where he is sitting with his brother-Jimmy at the table.

"Yes. Commander"said Lt. Brushman leaving the mess hall.

"Sorry. Cara but Andros, Karone and Zhane need to know you are here on Ko-35"said Commander Waters peering at Cara in the face.

Jimmy and others watch the reactions on Cara face.

"Fine. But 4 of these morphers belong to four of your cadets"answered Cara glaring at Commander Waters in the face.

Commander Waters, saw the glare that Cara gave her all right.

"Ok. But that shall wait until the rangers get here"answered Lt. Peters

"Mallory, Jimmy, Melinda and Anthony. You have permission to leave your chores at the moment. To spend some time with your friend"answered Commander Waters.


	6. Chapter 6

WHAT:Part I

Hello! Thanks for reading this story. For those who haven't read my other story you might want to do that first. Before reading this next sequel to Heaven's Light.

I shall give you a little summary so far in this new chapter. Right now Cara's friends aren't rangers yet. Don't worry they shall be soon.

Commander Peggy Waters had given Melinda, Mallory, Jimmy and Anthony some time off to be with Cara. Since Melinda hasn't seen Cara for at least 6 years now.

As for the others cadets they came after Cara left KO-35 for at least 9 years living on earth.

Lt. Mark Brushman had contacted the rangers on earth. Wasn't quite sure what to inform them, that Cara was on KO-35.

Back at the headquarters in Angel Grove. Almost everyone was getting worried. It's been at least 5 hours since Cara left without telling them where she was going.

Andrew had figured it out, that Cara ment going back to KO-35. He was still on the computer, looking up information with the help from Justin, Billy and Ethan who are genius at computers.

The others were talking among each other in the other room.

"But. Why would Cara leave?"asked Alyssa wondering

"It's not like she can't be trusted"said Kenny earning a look from the others.

"Yeah. How do you know she didn't run away?"said Ellen peering at those who were in the room.

"How could you say that?exclaimed Courtney glaring at Ellen in the face.

"Ellen. I would you keep your mouth shut. For the future if you don't want anything to happen to any of your body"said Destiny who came hurrying into the basement.

Casey, Lily and RJ followed.

"Wait. Where are the others?"asked Amy wondering

"Sent them back to the jungle fury headquarters"answered Lily.

When Justin came rushing into the room to inform them there was an incoming message from Lt. Brushman on KO-35.

"GUYS"Yelled Justin racing into the rec room in another part of the basement area.

"Justin. Is something wrong?"asked T:J wondering.

"Andros, Zhane and Karone you might want to get in the computer room. There's a Lt. Brushman from KO-35 wanting to inform"said Justin peering at his friends in the face.

"Ok"said Karone walking into the computer room.

Andros, Zhane, Leo and some of the other guardians followed them into the computer room area.

"Lt. Brushman. What can we do for you?"asked Tommy wondering

Lt. Brushman thinking a moment. Wasn't quite sure to inform the rangers about Cara.

Destiny spoke up

"Does the news have to be about Cara?"asked Destiny wondering. Also worried because she was acting leader at the moment.

"Yes. Commander Waters wanted you to know that Cara is here on KO-35. Also is visiting Melinda, Anthony, Mallory and Jimmy at the moment"said Lt. Brushman telling them.

"WHAT"Yelled Max, and some of the other male rangers who overheard the news.

"Lt. Brushman. How is my nephew doing?"asked Leo since Mike has a one child.

"Anthony. Is doing fine. Leo"said Lt. Brushman.


	7. Chapter 7

Deciding:Part I

So! Now that almost everyone knew where Cara was. They were deciding what to do next.

"So. What is our plan?"asked Cassie wondering

"I think you guys should go to KO-35. Ask Cara why she left without telling you rangers"said Joel getting a look from his team mates in the face.

"Or you rangers could just stay here. And not know anything"said Jack pointing it out to everyone in the face.

"We really don't have a choice. But go and asked why your daughter left in a hurry"said Will knowing that Mack was one of the guardians.

"Lt. Brushman. Please let Commander Waters know we shall be there tomorrow"said Zhane and Andros said at once.

"Will do"said Lt. Brushman.

"We should go pack some clothes"said Karone

"Yeah. But whose going to KO-35?"asked Rose wondering.

Destiny spoke up, in which Andrew and the rest of the elements back her up at once.

"Guardians. Should go since they are Cara's adopted family. Since her parents death"said Destiny.

Space Rangers turned toward Destiny in the face.

"How. Do you know that information?"asked Karone wondering.

"I know many things. That you rangers don't know yourselves"answered Destiny arms folded across her chest.

RJ spoke up

"Yes. Destiny knows alot of things"said RJ speaking up for his leader.

"OK. Maybe it's best if the guardians go to KO-35"said Ronny.

"But. Whose going to stay here at the headquarters?"asked Lily wondering.

"Since. Some of us have to go back to our homes"said Rocky wondering.

Andrew spoke up.

"I back up. Destiny as a leader, since Cara isn't here at the moment"said Andrew

"Yeah. I second that"yelled Amy.

Just to inform you all readers or writers. Cara has been training most of her life, in the academies from her parents. And Karone, Zhane and Andros.

Even through she has heard stories, from all of the different teams.


	8. Chapter 8

Mission:Part I

Sorry! I met to put Sister instead of Leader.

Thanks! For telling me.

Here! Is the next chapter.

The guardians-who are 10 of the male rangers, from different teams. Are headed to KO-35 to find out why Cara left in a hurry.

At the moment, On KO-35 Cara is talking to Melinda, Mallory, Daisy, Anthony and Jimmy in the home of Cara's deceased parents. It was given to Cara when her parents were killed. So now, it was kept secret about the where abouts of the invisible house.

"Cara. Something is wrong. Is that why your here?"asked Daisy-not knowing Cara that well.

Cara not listening at the moment.

Melinda gently put's her hand on Cara's shoulders. Cara faces toward her friends in the face.

"Yes. Something is wrong. But that's not the reason why I'm here"said Cara peering at her friends in the face.

"Cara. I'm sorry if Mark inform the rangers on earth"said Jimmy apolizing to his friend in the face.

"It's ok. I understand he was just following orders from Commander Waters"answered Cara sighing.

The five of them heard Cara sighing to herself for a moment.

"Cara. I miss my parents also"said Melinda and Mallory since both of their parents were rangers.

Suddenly, the five of them turned, when five morphers appeared on their wrists.

Mouths were wide open.

"Uh. Were rangers"exclaimed Jimmy who looked at his watch-shaped morpher.

"How can that be?"asked Daisy who was shocked of course.

"Cara. How did you get the morphers?"asked Anthony wondering.

Cara stood up in front of her friends.

"My parents knew about the powers. When I was born. Knew that I would hold onto the elements until to fine the right ones to use their powers"answered Cara.

"What about those?"asked Mallory pointing to the ones that were still in the box

"Those. I'm not sure yet"answered Cara.

"Cool. Can I go tell my brother?"asked Jimmy wanting to let Mark know of course.

"Yes. We might as well all go anyway"answered Cara.

"Yes"Yelled Jimmy racing out of the house.

With the others following shortly.

On earth, the guardians were on the megaship-mark II. Since the first megaship was on KO-35 at the moment.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing? By going to KO-35"said Ziggy wondering.

"Yes. We need information on why Cara left without telling us"Dillion pointing it out to his team mate on the RPM Ranger Team.

Andros was about to head to bed in his quarters. Actually he was reading in his quarters. When their was a knock of the door.

"Come in"said Andros, putting his book away.

Sky, Bridge, Mack and Justin who wanted to come along. Even through he's not a guardian to Cara.

"Sorry. Andros they wanted to talk to you"said Justin telling Andros.

"It's no problem. Justin"said Andros sitting up on his bed.

"Andros. What are we going to do? Once we are on KO-35"asked Bridge wondering.

"KO-35 has an academy. So my guess we would find this Commander Waters there"said Sky pointing it out.

"Commander Waters. I should warn you guys that."said Andros about to tell them that Commander Waters is in fact a girl.

But got interrupted, when Karone came racing into her brother's quarters.

"Andros. We are at the base"yelled Karone facing toward the doorway of her brother's bedroom.

Justin, Andros, and the rest of guys raced out of the quarters. Followed Karone to the command station.

Shortly they were beamed down to the academy base.


	9. Chapter 9

KO-35:Part IV

The guardians, including Karone and Justin came along with their friends. When they were beamed down the academy base area.

Boy! Where the others going to be surprised, when they meet Commander Waters who was busy at the moment. Dealing with the aftermath of five of her cadets, turning into rangers now.

Andros and the others rangers were met by another Commander Mars who led them to where Commander Waters was speechless of course.

"Sorry. That Commander Waters couldn't meet you here at the landing site. But something sort of happen, in which shocked several of us"said Commander Mars telling the earth rangers.

"Ok"said Ryan

"Wow"said Bridge pointing to several paintings along the way to the place.

"Commander Mars. What actually happen?"asked Jason wondering.

Commander Mars faces toward the 10 guardians plus two others.

"I was ordered not to tell you rangers. Until you see the some of cadets that were chosen"said Commander Mars pushing an elevator button.

"Chosen for what?"asked Dillion wanting to know of course.

"Sorry"said Commander Mars.

Ok. Somewhere else in the academy base. Commander Waters, Lt. Brushman, some of the other commanding officers and Lt. Peters were speechless. When Jimmy came bursting into their little meeting in the private meeting room.

"Cadet Brushman. What is your problem?"asked Lt. Yantes wondering

"MARK. I'm a power ranger"yelled Jimmy showing his brother-his yellow morpher on his wrist now.

Mark slowly get's up from where he is sitting at the table. Goes over to his brother-who now beholds a ranger morpher.

"But. How you cadet's don't have permission yet"answered Lt. Peters who was about to take Jimmy's Morpher away from him of course.

When Melinda, Mallory, Anthony and Daisy came racing into the room. Followed by Cara of course, already wearing hers on her wrist.

Commander Waters doesn't say anything at first. Just watches five of her cadets beholding morphers now on their wrist. She had a reason, that in the box that Cara had showed them yesterday.

That five cadets were chosen to rangers, like their parents were.


	10. Chapter 10

New:Part I

Commander Waters still didn't say anything at first. When five of her cadets were chosen to be rangers like their parents. It's been 9 years since she became commander of the KO-35 base. Also during her time, the academy was still being build and training the most quantified kids throughout the galaxy.

Also during the time Commander Waters and other personal-adults were training the cadets at the academy. There hasn't been a cadet made into a power ranger, all except some of the officers and officals of the academy, sent by SPD Headquarters.

Mark Brushman was leaning against the meeting table, peering at his brother Jimmy who was standing with his friends.

"So. What colors are the five of you?"asked Lt. Walsh wondering.

"Melinda Flanigan is the Aqua Cosmic Force Ranger. Mallory Carson is the Purple Cosmic Force Ranger. Daisy Richmond is the Green. Anthony is the Blue and Jimmy is the yellow"answered Cara peering at the personal officers in the face.

"Wait. Did I hear you say Mallory Carson?"asked Commander Mars. who knocked on the doorway.

Mallory knew that her father had a relative whose last name was Carson.

"Yes. My father last name is Carson."said Mallory turning toward them.

Commander Mars said something out loud.

"Commander Waters. The guardians are here with some extra people"said Commander Mars pointing behind the door in the back.

Commander Waters get's up slowly from the table. Opens the doorway of the meeting room.

Melinda and Anthony raced toward some of the earth rangers of course.

"ANDROS, KARONE AND ZHANE"Shouted Melinda racing toward the three space rangers. Hugging them around the waist.

"Melinda. It's great to see you"said Karone hugging Melinda.

Melinda saids something to them of course.

"Look. I'm the Cosmic Force Aqua Ranger for KO-35-Spd Base"said Melinda showing them of course.

"UNCLE LEO. What are you doing here?"asked Anthony shocked to see his uncle with the others of course.

"Came with the others. Figure out why Cara left"answered Leo happy for his nephew.

"Cara. If we known that you about giving more morphers out. I believe your guardians would have let you come and visit us"said Lt. Lake.

"Sweetie. Please tell us why you left?"asked Zhane kneeling down in front of Cara form.

Cara slightly turns away from them.

Melinda is still standing near the space rangers.

Cara back was toward them of course.

"I can't tell you the reason. Why I was told to come here to KO-35"said Cara turning towards them.

"Wait. Who told you?"asked Tommy wondering.

Cara not sure what to tell them at the moment.

"Cara. We won't get mad at you"said Mack not wanting to get angry at Cara for leaving.

"MY PARENTS"Yelled Cara, crying out of the meeting room.


	11. Chapter 11

Mallory:Part I

Just thought I would give you some information on Mallory's father family background. How she is related to Bridge Carson the blue spd ranger at the moment.

Penelope Smith-Walter Carson-Deceased-3 kids-Molly-deceased, Micheal deceased-Alice Morgan-3 kids-Walter Jr.-Haley-2 kids

**Micheal** Carson-Deceased-Alice Morgan-3 kids-**George**-Lara-3 kids, Holly and April

**Walter** Carson-Haley Moore-2 kids-**Tay** and **Lee**

**George** Carson-Lara White-3 kids-Benjamin-Zaylee, Susan

Susan Carson-Singer Mother-Jay Carson-10 years old.

**Tay** Carson-Violet Gregory-2 kids-Cameron, and Jackie

**Cameron** Carson-Lisa Flanigan-3 kids-Paul-deceased, Erik and Matthew

**Paul **Carson-Deceased, died in his early 30's. He had one son.

**Troy** Carson-Bridge's father.-Deceased

**Erik **Carson-Divorce-Mallory's father. Her mother was pregnant when her parents slipted up.

**Grandkids:**

Jay Carson-Age unknown

Bridge Carson-Age unknown

Mallory Woods-Her mother's maiden name.


	12. Chapter 12

Melinda Flanigan:Part II

Just thought I would to the same to the new rangers information background. That way you aren't confused in the story. Still haven't decided if Cara should be reborn yet.

Ying Sheppard-Jamie Flanigan-2 kids-Michelle and Derek

Michelle Flanigan-Sasha Peters.-No Kids-Deceased

Derek Flanigan-Alez Valentina-4 kids

Matthew Flanigan-Deceased

Kerrick Flanigan (Deceased)-First Space Blue Ranger.-Melinda-Aqua Cosmic Force Ranger

Karen Flanigan-Deceased

"Wait. Did I hear Lt. Mars say Carson?"asked Sky wondering.

"Yes. Mallory father and Bridge's father were cousins with the same last name"said Commander Waters knowing very little about Mallory's past.

"Bridge. Meet Mallory your cousin who is the purple cosmic force ranger"said Jimmy beaming with joy.

At first Bridge and Mallory stared at each other in the face.

"Would that mean I live on earth? Since Bridge is my only relative"said Mallory wondering.

"Hey. I understand if you have to stay here at the base. Since your a ranger now"said Bridge who was still in shocked of the news given to him.

Melinda wasn't with them at the moment. She went after Cara who had stormed out of the meeting room. Crying of course. Mack and Andros ended up going with her of course.

I promise the next chapter. Will be a little longer.


	13. Chapter 13

Shocking Discoveries:Part I

While Jimmy, Mallory, Anthony and Daisy were telling the rest of their commanders and guardians becoming rangers at the SPD-KO-35 Base. Melinda, Andros and Mack were still searching for Cara who had disappeared some time in the last 2 hours ago.

"Man. Where would Cara go to?"asked Mack leaning against a poll.

Andros thinking at the moment.

"The rest of us would have known if she went home. That belong to her parents since their death"said Melinda telling the two red rangers, who were becoming worried of course.

"Wait. You mean the house still belongs to Cara? Since her parents death"exclaimed Andros who didn't know about it.

"Yes. Some of the elders inform the Commanders that Cara parents home. Would belong to her, even through she doesn't live here on KO-35"said Melinda sadly missing her father for several years now. Since Kerrick was part of Andros and Zhane's first sapce ranger team.

"Maybe. We should asked the others to help in the search for Cara"said Mack who was strenching now against the poll.

"NO"Yelled Melinda who suddenly, knew where Cara went off too

"MELINDA. WAIT A MINUTE"Yelled Andros bolting after his friend's daughter.

Mack following shortly behind him of course.

Back at the headquarters, Mallory could sense that something was wrong with Cara. Since she has similar powers as Cara does.

"Excuse us please. We cadets have some business we need to take care of"answered Mallory glaring at her team mates in the face.

Anthony and Daisy noticed the way Mallory was giving them the glare in the face.

"UH. YEAH WE NEED TO GO"Answered Daisy racing after Mallory in a hurry.

Only both of the boys were still standing there at the moment.

"BYE"Yelled Anthony racing after the girls, out of the conference room area.

Everyone else in the conference room-or meeting room peered at each other in the face.

Jimmy was the only one who was standing there of course not noticing that his team mates were gone. He suddenly stop in and turned around, noticed none of his team mates were there in the room.

"Uh. Where did Mallory, Daisy and the others go?"asked Jimmy wondering. He peers at everyone in the room of course.

"Mallory said they needed to go somewhere"answered Ziggy.

"Did she say where?"asked Jimmy wondering.

"No. Mallory ran out of the conference room in a hurry"said Dillion

"As for Anthony and Daisy they followed shortly behind her"said Tommy.

"Ok. I guess I better go find my team mates then"said Jimmy leaving the room by waving to his brother Mark.

Once Jimmy left the others peered at the officers of the base.

"You know. Something must be up with those kids"said Lt. Yantes itching his head.

"Why would you say that?"asked Ryan wondering.

"Daisy, Mallory and Anthony bolted out of the conference room in a hurry. Something must be wrong they didn't tell us"said Lt. Peters pointing it out to everyone in the face.

Justin was busy, booting up a computer he saw on the table.

The guardians just were thinking at the moment.

Commander Waters spoke up

"Your welcome to stay at the base. Until we have some more information in what's going on with Cara"answered Commander Waters peering at the earth rangers in the face.

"Thanks"said Sky.

Bridge was happy he has a relative from his father's side of the family.

"Uh. Commander Waters is it ok for Mallory to come to earth?"asked Sky, knowing how Bridge doesn't really have any family left, all except his former team mates of course.

"Sure"said Commander Waters not knowing what to say at first.

"So. Where would Mallory take her team mates?"asked Ryan wondering.

"Well. We already know that Melinda is with Andros and Mack. Looking for Cara"answered Karone.

"So maybe the rest of them went to fine Cara"said Dillion.

Then shortly, Justin peered over the computer on the table. And said something to them out loud.

"Look. Do you think Cara. Might have gone to see her parents?"asked Justin peering at everyone's faces in the conference room area.


	14. Chapter 14

Shocking Discoveries:Part II

The Commanders and Lietuent stood up quickly from where they were in the conference room area.

"How?. Denise and Jacob have been dead for many years"said Lt. Yantes pointing it out to everyone in the conference room.

Justin said something out loud.

"That's what showing on the computer"said Justin peering over them in the face.

Commander Waters, Karone, Zhane and Tommy raced toward the computer in where Justin was of course.

Justin points something to them on the computer screen.

On the computer screen, it was showing some spots that were moving in different directions.

"OK. We see spots, but that doesn't mean anything"answered Lt. Yates yawning a little

Justin shakes his head a little.

"Really. Can't believe you known nothing about those signs"exclaimed Justin typing away on the computer.

"I do too. Now to used computer"said Lt. Yates.

"Then. You would have known those spots on the computer screen. Point out ranger energy"answered Lt. Brushman who was leaning over their shoulders. Since Mark knows everything about computers.

"So. If those are ranger energy readings. How can you tell where Cara ranger energy is?"asked Dillion wondering.

"Commander Waters. Do you know where Denise and Jacob are buried at?"asked Justin wondering, scrolling down a little.

"Yes. Except their buried on Eltar, it's where Jacob and Denise were from"said Lt. Mars pointing it out.

"Why?. Is something wrong?"asked Tommy wondering.

Justin saids something out loud.

"Commander Waters. You might want to alert your five cadets back. Also informing Andros, Melinda and Mack also"said Justin gettting up from the table and about to head out of the conference room area.

"Justin. What's wrong?"asked Jason wondering.

Justin turns around

"I care for Cara as a big brother. But she's not on KO-35 any more"said Justin leaving the conference room area.


	15. Chapter 15

Eltar:Part I

Actually! Justin was right about one thing. Cara wasn't on KO-35 anymore, she was on her parents home-planet.

I shall tell you about some of Cara's parents background, that way you aren't confused ok.

Denise and Jacob were rangers for KO-35 for a short while. Then their daughter was born to them awhile back. So they gave their ranger morphers to some cadets who were in an academy they started awhile back.

Then they became elders, so they could spend time with their daughter. What Denise and Jacob didn't tell some of the elders way back, before some of them were killed. That their daughter would behold the elements, since they are the ones who created them in the first place. Also didn't inform anyone what the future would hold later in for them.

At the moment Cara is on Eltar where her parents are buried. She still hasn't told anyone yet about Ashley's fate-who is pregnant at the moment.

Cara walks slowly to the home where her parents lived for a short while. There's something else her parents didn't tell the others about. That her parents are very rich people, and have at least 100 mansions throughout the galaxy.

I still haven't decided if Cara will live or die yet in this story.

But! I shall let you know, once the chapters are up.

Sorry! If this chapter is short. I shall write longer ones, that is something I shall work on.


	16. Chapter 16

Ghosts:Part I

Sorry! If I haven't been writing longer chapters for this series. This is a part 5 stories that I'm going to make.

Hope! You enjoy reading this next chapter.

At the moment, Commander Waters was telling the five cadets that were chosen to be rangers. Plus Andros and Mack who were back from searching most of the places they were sure to fine Cara.

"Wait. Your saying that Cara isn't there?"demanded Joseph who was talking on the computer screen in the conference room.

"Yes. Justin informed us that Cara is on the planet Eltar"said Lt. Brushman carefully watching his brother-Jimmy who was walking back and forth in the conference room area.

"Great. Now we have to go find her again"exclaimed Jonathan throwing his hands up in the air.

"Wait. Who said you kids were going to fine Cara?"asked Connor who spoked in the back-ground.

"Sir. Cara is part of our element force ranger team"answered Courtney pointing it out to the adults-meaning former rangers in the face.

"So. Are you guys going to Eltar to get Cara?"asked Kimberly wondering. Also was worried of course, since Eltar was where Zordan was born.

"We aren't sure yet. But we shall let you know more details later"said Tommy worried of course.

"Ok. Bye"said Kira.

"Be careful"said Kimberly worried of course.

Commander Waters, turning off the calling-the others on earth. She turned toward the others who were either standing, walking or sitting in the conference room area.

"Ok. So what are your plans?"asked Commander Waters turning toward some of the former rangers in the face.

Andros, Mack, Zhane and Karone were more worried in what would happen to Cara. If they didn't go figure out what was going on of course.

"We are going after our daughter"said Andros, Zhane and Mack at once.

The other male rangers nodded their heads.

"We made a promise to her parents. We would keep their daughter safe from danger"said Zhane sighing.

Sighing. Because so far they haven't done that part-very well of course.

Commander Waters nods her head.

"Ok. You have my permission to bring Jimmy, Melinda, Mallory, Anthony and Daisy back to earth for the rest of their training"said Commander Waters turning toward the guardians and the former space rangers in the face.

"Thanks. Commander Waters"said Daisy.

"Yeah. Come on let's go kick some booty"yelled Anthony bolting out of the conference room. Then 2 seconds later came back into the conference room area again.

"Cadet Corbrett. Is there something you want?"asked Lt. Peters wondering.

"Uh. What are we supposed to do with our stuff that are in our quarters?"asked Anthony wondering.

"That will be taken care of, when you arrived to Eltar to find Cara"said Lt. Brushman speaking out loud. Also was going to miss his brother, when he goes to earth for awhile.

On Eltar at the moment, Cara was at her parents secret base-home.

It's where her parents were buried, just a little outside of the property on Eltar.

Cara knelt down to stare at her parents grave of course.

Just to tell you Cara doens't call her parents mom or dad. She calls them by their names.

"Denise and Jacob. I have come to visit you"said Cara staring at the grave of her deceased parents.

Suddenly there were bright lights that appeared in front of her form of course.

Ghostly Figures stepped out of the lights.

"Daughter"said the voices.

That's when the others had raced toward Eltar. They had frozed when they saw bright lights appearing in front of Cara's form.


	17. Chapter 17

Ghosts:Part II

"DAUGHTER"said some voices.

That's when some of the guardians showed up. The other guardians returned to earth in the mean time to inform their friends. In what was happening of course.

It was actually Rocky, Tommy, Andros, Karone, Zhane and Mack that ending up going to Eltar to look for Cara. Also Justin went also, because he looks up as Cara as a big brother to her of course.

The 7 of them frozed, when they saw strange lights appearing in front of Cara's form of course.

"Ok. What is going on?"asked Tommy wondering.

The strange lights seem to be actually, Cara's deceased parents spirits appearing in front of them. Also the 7 of them also heard the voices say daughter out loud.

"Princess Cara. You shouldn't have return her. It's dangerous to even return to your home planet"said a voice they didn't know.

"Uncle!"said Jacob and Denise at once. They knew why their daughter came back. To fill her destiny.

"Ok. Just thought I should warn the rangers. In what's going to happen to their love ones"said Louis disappearing into thin air. Only Denise and Jacob's ghostly forms were still standing there of course.

Both of them saw 7 of the former rangers standing there of course.

"Hello. Andros, Zhane and Karone. We thank you for looking after our daughter"answered Denise bowing to the astro rangers in the face.

"Your welcome"said Zhane shocked of course.

"What are you talking about?"asked Rocky wondering.

Denise and Jacob both sighed. They weren't sure what to tell the rangers at the moment.

Justin was trying to get Cara out of her trance of course.

"Cara. Snap out of it"said Justin waving his hands in front of Cara's face.

It wasn't working at the moment.

"Guys. Cara seems to be in a trance"yelled Justin telling his friends who were staring at the deceased elders in the face.

"We are so sorry to put this on you rangers"said Denise.

"Sorry for what?"asked Tommy wondering.

"Once a child is getting ready to be born. The mother will soon be deceased"answered Jacob.

"What does Cara have to do with it?"asked Justin wondering.

"Our daughter has to do with everything. She was the chosen one to chose the new ranger team"answered Denise sighing.

Jacob gently puts his hand on Andros's form.

"I'm sorry. Andros there is bad news. Once you get to earth"said Jacob

Suddenly Cara was out of her trance. Angrily faces toward her parents ghostly forms standing above their graves.

"I WON'T DO IT"Yelled Cara telling her parents standing there.

Denise and Jacob now facing their daughter now.

"You don't have a choice. It's your destiny"said Denise.

"SO WHAT WITH MY DESTINY"Shouted Cara.

Rangers were confused at the moment

"It was the same with my family"answered Jacob telling his daughter. Since he didn't tell his wife that information.

Denise ghostly figure turns toward her husband.

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THAT INFORMATION?"Demanded Denise angrily.

Jacob saids something.

"I THOUGHT YOUR PARENTS TOLD YOU. WHEN WE WERE ENGAGED TO EACH OTHER?"Asked Jacob.

"My guess they forgot"answered Denise.

Jacob turns toward his only child, actually he had another child, who died at a young age. Before his daughter was even born to him and his wife.

Turns toward his daughter angrily form standing there now.

"Daughter. You don't have a choice. It's your destiny"said Jacob.

"I'M NEVER WAS YOUR DAUGHTER. SCREW WITH MY DESTINY"Yelled Cara angrily.

Jacob said something.

"WELL. IT'S A GOOD THING I'M NOT ALIVE ANYMORE. TO TEACH YOU SOME RESPECT TOWARD YOUR ELDERS"Yelled Jacob.

"I DON'T CARE. BUT I'M NOT WILLING TO HAVE ASHLEY DIE"Shouted Cara angrily

Rangers were shocked of the news.

"Ashley. She's going to die?"asked Zhane wondering.

"When?"asked Karone wondering.

Before Denise and Jacob could say anything else. Their ghostly forms disappeared into air thin. As for Cara she started to walk away. Suddenly she just collasped onto the ground.

Justin caught her in time. Before her head hit the ground.

That's when he noticed something wasn't right with Cara.

"Guys. Something is wrong with Cara"Shouted Justin telling his friends of course.

Mack and Tommy racing toward Cara form who was in Justin's arms at the moment.

2 Seconds later they were arriving on the cosmic mega-ship at the moment.

Melinda, Jimmy, Daisy, Mallory and Anthony were on the ship waiting on the news. But Mack came racing into the medical bay area. In his arms was Cara barely moving.

"What happen?"asked Mallory wondering of course.

"Cara. She just collapsed after having a yelling match with her parents"answered Justin.

"Parents. What Denise and Jacob are dead"said Mallory.

"Yeah. Well we saw her ghostly parents"said Mack who was holding onto his daughter's hands.

"As for Andros"said Tommy about to say something. When Melinda said it out loud.

"Ashley who bares a child, dies right?"asked Melinda turning toward everyone in the medical bay area.

Mouths were wide open.

"Melinda, How do you know that?"asked Andros angrily.

Melinda a little shocked the way Andros was talking to her.

"I live with Denise and Jacob when my father was killed. You should know that my father was ranger on your first astro ranger team"answered Melinda angrily storming out of the medical bay area.

Jimmy follows her.

Anthony saids something.

"You shouldn't have talk to her like that. Even if your the famous red ranger that save earth and the galaxy from evil"answered Anthony who glares over to Cara, laying down on a bed. Slowly walks out of the medical bay, to contact his father-Mike somewhere else.


	18. Chapter 18

Returning:Part I

Thanks! For that review this second sequel of the story.

At the moment 7of the rangers. Plus Melinda, Anthony who had inform his father Mike what was going on with Cara and the others, Daisy, Mallory and Jimmy were returning to earth.

The other guardians, adults and kids were worried in what was happening of course. Andros couldn't believe that he was going to lose his wife soon. When ever their child was born of course.

Anthony was the one who informed the others back on earth. To get ready for some bad news on Cara.

Joseph was the one who answered Anthony call on the computer screen.

"Hey. Everyone there's some upcoming news about Cara and the others"yelled Joseph telling those who were in the television area of the secret headquarters.

Almost everyone raced toward the screen.

"Anthony. Did Andros and the others find Cara on Eltar?"asked Sky wondering.

Anthony sighs

They could overhear him sighing on the other side of the screen.

"OK. JUST TELL US"Yelled Victoria wanting to know of course.

"Sorry. It's not good news"answered Anthony not quite sure what to tell the new ranger team and their friends back on earth.

When they heard the words of not good news.

"Are you saying that my husband is dead?"asked Ashley who was sitting on the couch.

"No. Andros is fine"answered Melinda who was leaning over Anthony shoulders.

"Then. What is the news?"demanded Eric wondering.

Tommy appears in front of the computer screen on the cosmic mega-ship.

What he said told the other guardians, adults and kids wasn't good news at all.

"Cara. She suddenly collaspsed on Eltar. After she had a huge fight with her deceased ghostly parents"answered Tommy telling the other guardians and the others.

When the news of Cara was said. Most of the girls didn't take the news that well at all.

"NO"Shouted Courtney who was in shocked of the news. Also ended up bolting out of the television room in the basement of the headquarters.

Rain goes after her cousin to check on her.

"I'll go check on Courtney"said Rain who was upset of the news.

The others girls were sitting in their parents arms, taking the news very badly.


	19. Chapter 19

Aftermath:Part I

It's been several hours since the other guardians had arrived from Eltar. With Cara's form in Mack's arms, with a breathing mask on her face. Since she couldn't breathe on her own at the moment.

So at the moment Cara form was layed down on a bed in a more private area of the secret headquarters. She had an IV in her arm, breathing mask on her face.

"What actually happen on Eltar?"asked Nick wondering and worried. Worried about his daughter Amy the way she was taking the bad news.

"We don't know the whole details"said Rocky who was munching on some food.

"Rocky. How can you eat food at the time like this?"asked Sonja wondering.

Rocky peers up at Sonja, daughter to Kimberly Hart the first pink ranger in the face.

"I'm hungry. Plus didn't eat for many hours"answered Rocky.

"All we know is that Cara has a destiny she must fill out"said Justin telling almost everyone in the kitchen area of the mansion.

"What kind of destiny?"asked Cassie wondering.

"Something to do with Ashley"answered Jimmy since Melinda was with Cara. Praying that she would make it.

Almost everyone turned toward Jimmy in the face.

"What does Cara destiny have to do with Ashley?"asked Leo wondering.

"Cara told her parents, she didn't want Ashley to die"answered Mallory who was leaning against Bridge side.

Some of the rangers noticed Mallory sitting closer to Bridge.

"Bridge. Is there some reason why this girl is sitting close to you?"asked Sydney wondering.

Bridge peers up at his team mates in the face.

Mallory told them.

"Actually. Bridge and I are cousins from my dads side of the family"answered Mallory telling them of course.

"Ok. Did Cara parents say how Ashley is going to die?"asked Kimberly wondering.

"No. But you might want to ask Melinda she knows more"answered Anthony gettting a smack against the head.

"Boys. Don't mention that in front of Andros"answered Daisy glaring at Anthony in the face.

"What happen with Andros?"asked Wesley wondering.

"Got angrily at Melinda. Since she knew about Ashley issue"answered Justin.


	20. Chapter 20

AfterMath:Part II

It now been at least 3 days since the 6 guardians, plus Justin and Jimmy, Melinda, Daisy, Anthony and Mallory coming back to earth. To continue on their cadet and ranger training.

Also it's been several days since Cara been in a private room, hook up to machines. Ashley still is pregnant with her child, Andros is spending as much time with his wife at the moment.

Andros is still a little upset at Melinda not informing him about his wife conditions.

Melinda sometimes was off and on, watching over Cara form in the room. She would come and go into the kitchen area to eat something. Then sleep several hours, before going back into the area were Cara was.

Andrew was happy to see his cousin Anthony, since it's been several years. Since Anthony was chosen to live on KO-35 as an ex-changed student.

Destiny was also watching Cara's form. She still been quite all through the ordeal. Wasn't quite what to do if Cara does die of course. Destiny didn't want to lost another person to die.

Some of the kids were spread throughout the mansion doing different things. While their parents were talking to their friends in what was going on of course.

Sorry! If this is a short chapter.

I'm still thinking if Cara will live or die in this story. If Cara does die, her spirit will live in Ashley's unborn child body.


	21. Chapter 21

Characters:

Just informing you on the characters in the story.

Element Force Rangers:

Cara-Controls Fire. Her deceased elders ranger parents are Denise and Jacob. She is supposed to fill her destiny as her father did. She has 10 of the male rangers as her guardians.

Destiny James-Control Water her color is Silver. She was also part of the Jungle Fury Ranger Team as the Pink Ranger. Wanted a normal life, after defeating the most evil lord. Her brother is Robert James mentor, master and owner of the ranger team and pizza. Mother died, when she was young. Doesn't really talk to her father one bit at the moment.

Andrew Corbrett-Controls Lightening-his color is Purple. He is the son to Leo Corbrett-red lost galaxy ranger. He has a crush on some of the girls on his team.

Joseph Scott-Controls Thunder-his color is yellow. Father was the first red ranger. Age is 16 years old.

Rain Bradley-Controls Ice-Her color is Blue. Her parents are Tori and Blake from the ninja storm ranger team.

Courtney Bradley-Controls Snow-Her color is White. Only child to Hunter from the ninja storm ranger team. At the moment she's not taking the news on Cara condition very well.

Victoria Trueman-Controls Wind-Her color is Wind. Her father is Scott of the RPM Ranger team.

Amy Russell-Controls Earth-Her color is Green. Her mother was Madison but she died. So all she has left is her father-Nick the red mystic force ranger team.

Allies:

Jonathan Myers-Green-Son to Eric

Kathy Collins-Yellow-Daughter to Wesley

Asia Rhodes-White-Daughter to Casey and Lily

Kyle Desantoes-Son to Rocky

Matthew Taylor-Son to Zack

Roxanne Cranston-daughter to Billy

Sonja Hart-Daughter to Kimberly

Ko-35 Rangers

Melinda Flanigan-Age 13-Her father was the first astro ranger team on Andros and Zhane. Her father Kerrick died when she was young. Been living with Cara and her parents, until their death. Her color is Aqua.

Mallory Woods-Is Related to Bridge Carson on her father's side of the family. Her color is Purple.

Anthony Corbrett-Son to Mike and cousin to Andrew. His color is Blue

Jimmy Brushman-Parents are deceased. Has two older brothers-Greg-22 and Mark-24. His color is Yellow.

Daisy Richmond-Green.


	22. Chapter 22

Ashley:Part I

Like I said before in a couple chapters. That Andros was spending some time with his wife-Ashley.

Everyone else was spread throughout the mansion doing different things at the moment.

Both Melinda and Destiny were with Cara in the private room.

Destiny wasn't quite sure what to say to Melinda about her deceased parents. Melinda felt that Destiny wanted to say something to her about her deceased parents.

Melinda turned toward Destiny who was reading a book in her hands.

"Destiny. It's ok if you want to ask me a question about my parents"said Melinda facing toward Destiny who was reading a book.

Destiny puts her book down on the table next to her.

"I was just wondering. How old you were when your parents died?"asked Destiny trying to remember when her mother had died of course..

Melinda hasn't told anyone, including Andros, Karone and Zhane about her gift.

"Kerrick my father, I was two when he was killed with the other rangers on the first astro or space ranger. My mother died when I was a baby"answered Melinda.

"So. How old where you when living with Cara family?"asked Destiny wondering again.

"At least 4 years old. I was 7 years old when her parents died"answered Melinda.

Destiny hugs Melinda around her shoulders.

"My mother died. When I was young also"answered Destiny peering up at Melinda in the face.

Neither of them, noticing that Andros was standing outside of the doorway. Over heard everything between Melinda and Destiny of course.

Only reason Andros was outside of the door. Is because Ashley forced him to spend some time with his daughter, that he been with at least a couple years since her parents death.


	23. Chapter 23

Ashley:Part II

Ashley already knew something bad was going to happen to her. She and Andros were talking with each other in their own private rooms.

She knows that Cara has a destiny she must refill. But. Knows that she doesn't want Ashley to die. In which case Ashley knows she will die, doesn't know how.

"Andros. You should be with Cara"said Ashley who was sitting on their couch in their living quarters.

Andros faces toward Ashley-his wife of 12 years now.

"I want to spend as much time with you. Before you"answered Andros not finishing his last words.

Ashley already knowing, because of their child inside of her.

"Die. Andros go be with Cara"answered Ashley who put her hands on Andros arm.

Andros sighs. He want to be with Ashley as much as he can.

"Andros. Go Cara needs you more right now. I will go talk with the others in the living room"said Ashley getting up from the couch. Heading toward the living room of the mansion.

Andros follows Ashley out of their living quarters.

Both of them, heading towards the living room. Where some of the kids or their friends were watching, reading, talking or eating.

"Ashley. You should be sitting"said Cassie helping her friend toward the couch.

"Cassie. Stop worrying I'm fine"exclaimed Ashley who sits down on the couch.

Ashley glares at Andros in the face.

T:J, Carlos, RJ, Jason, Leo, Daisy, Rain and Courtney, Hunter, Blake and Tori overheard Ashley say something to Andros in the face.

"Go. Cara needs you right now. Mister"said Ashley pointing her hand behind her head.

Andros walks out of the living room area, toward where Cara was of course.

He was ment by Lily, Karone and Andrew of course a little bits.

"Destiny and Melinda are with Cara at the moment"said Lily worried about Destiny.


	24. Chapter 24

Voices:Part I

"Destiny and Melinda are with Cara at the moment"said Lily worried about Destiny. It's been several days since the incident with Cara now.

"Thanks. Lily"said Andros who was still a little mad about the situation. Heads toward the room, where the 3 girls are.

Melinda and Destiny were talking about their parents they lost.

"Destiny. I still miss my father. My mother was an elder like Cara parents were"answered Melinda. That's how she knew about the prophecy that Cara had to do.

"OH"said Destiny who peers over to Cara who is still laying on the bed. With the instruments hook up to her form.

Melinda puts her hand on Destiny shoulders.

"Cara is strong. She will change it her destiny"said Melinda.

Neither of them, knew that Andros was just outside of the doorway. Watching them talking to each other of course.

Andrew had stay behind too, pushes Andros into the room.

Melinda and Destiny faced toward the doorway, when Andrew pushes Andros in the room.

"ANDROS. GO"answered Andrew pushing Andros into the room.

Only because, Andros was standing there watching the girls talking to each other.

Melinda still refused to look at Andros in the face. Especially the way he talk to her on the cosmic mega-ship.

"Andrew and I shall leave you two alone"answered Destiny dragging her team mate out of the room.

"Bye"said Andrew waving.

Andros sees Melinda sitting down right next to Cara's form. Holding onto her hand which is laying on the bed.

At the moment, Cara was still in a deep sleep-meaning coma.

She heard voices speaking in her mind.

"Princess Cara. You can change her destiny"said a voice.

"How. Do I do it?"asked Cara wondering.

"You shall see when the time is up"said Georgia who is deceased, but is Melinda birth mother.

Cara could hear other voices arguing.

"Geogria. What are you doing?"Demanded Louis uncle to Denise and Jacob.

Geogria ghostly form inside Cara's mind. Turns toward Louis Angrily

"Helping my daughter's friend out"answered Georgia angrily.

"Ok. Don't let Jacob find out what your doing"said Henry another elder.

"Cara. Tell my daughter I love her and will be watching over her". Plus you will know. It's time for you to wake up"answered Geogria.

Voices disappear into thin air now.


	25. Chapter 25

Concussion:Part I

Cara could feel someone's hand holding onto her hand in the room she was in. Also heard voices being heard in the room.

Melinda was holding onto Cara hands on the bed she was laying on.

Andros leans against the wall in the room. He's not quite sure what to tell Melinda.

"Uh. Melinda I'm sorry the way I acted towards you a couple days ago"said Andros waiting for answer from Melinda.

Melinda faces towards Andros, still holding onto Cara's hands at the moment.

"Sorry. For not telling you about it Andros". "My mother told me, when she died, what would happen to Cara destiny"answered Melinda turning back toward Cara form on the bed.

Andros can feel some of Melinda thoughts, because of her father Kerrick being on his first ranger space team.

"Melinda. Your not the only one who misses Kerrick"said Andros facing toward Melinda back towards him.

Melinda was about to say something next, when she felt Cara's hand move a little. She jumped back a little from the bed.

Andros saw Melinda jumped back a little from the bed.

Melinda turns toward Andros and said something to him.

"Uh. I have to go"answered Melinda bolting out of the room.

Andros walks toward his daughter, not aware that she moved her hand.

Melinda bolts toward the living room area.

"Guys"shouted Melinda telling those who were in the living room area. Since the kitchen was near it.

Those who were in the kitchen came out, When they heard Melinda voices.

"Melinda. What's wrong?"asked Destiny who was drinking a pineapple and mango smoothie at the moment.

"Cara. I felt her hand move"said Melinda telling those who were at the mansion.

Destiny and some of the others frozed in what they were doing at the moment.

"Cara. That doesn't mean she will wake up"answered Will.

The rest of the guardians jumped up in what they doing. Raced toward the room, that Cara and Andros were in.

Melinda, Andrew, Destiny, Jimmy, Anthony, Mallory-who was spending some time with her cousin and his friends. They followed the guardians to the room.

Andros peers up when the others came racing into the room.

"Guys. Is there something wrong?"asked Andros wondering.

Melinda comes in front of the rangers, and walks toward Cara's form on the bed.

"Melinda. Inform us that she felt Cara's hand move a little bit"said Ryan telling Andros.


	26. Chapter 26

Remembering:Part I

"Melinda. Said she felt Cara's hand move"said Dillion telling Andros who peered at the other guardians and Melinda in the face. Now! He knew why Melinda bolted out the room. Informing the others that Cara was awakening up.

Melinda walks slowly toward Cara form on the bed. The other guardians and some of the others-meaning former rangers and kids watched in what Meliinda was doing.

Melinda gently knelt down at the bed and says something out loud. In which everyone hears and watches the amazing scene in front of them.

"Cara. It's Melinda, please wake up. Everyone is worried about you"said Melinda who had her hand on Cara's hands.

Cara could voices being heard in some room. She knew who that voice was. It was Melinda her best friend since her parents death. She knew that she had to awake soon.

To prevent Ashley's death in Child Birth.

Cara slowly opens in her eyes, felt there were people in the room.

Melinda sees Cara opening her eyes. Melinda turns toward everyone else in the room.

"She's awake"said Melinda stepping back a little for the others to see.

The the guardians, watched Cara slowly opening her eyes.

Cara slowly rises up from the bed, saw people she didn't know at all.

Her back was against the wall in the room she was in.

Did the only thing, she could do at the moment.

By Screaming out loud.

For those who were in the room, covered their ears.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?"Screamed Cara shocked in seeing people she didn't know in a bedroom.

The guardians, plus some of the others were shocked of course.

"Cara. You collapse two weeks ago"said Jimmy telling the one who gave him his morpher

"What's going on?"asked Cara not even remembering that at all.

Karone gently knelt down in front of her adopted neice.

"Cara. Do you know remember who I'm?"asked Karone worried about Cara. Probably knew what was going with Cara.

Cara is thinking a moment.


	27. Chapter 27

Remembering:Part II

Karone knelt down near Cara's from on the bed.

"Cara. Do you know who I'm?"asked Karone worried of course.

Cara is thinking a moment. Felt she knew this stranger for some reason.

Ashley was sitting in the couch in the living room. Because of her condition she couldn't go into the room where Cara was at the moment. With the others who came into the room, when Melinda inform them that Cara had awaken up from her sleep.

Cara gently get's up from the bed and said something out loud.

"I know your from the same home planet. That I grew up, since my parents death"answered Cara telling Karone and those who were in the bedroom.

"Do you remember giving us morphers?"asked Sonja wondering.

Cara thinking again of course.

"Yes. I remember giving some morphers out to some kids"answered Cara who sits on the edge of the bed.

Justin speaks out.

"Cara. When she collapsed, she doesn't remember some certain things about us"answered Justin informing almost everyone in the bedroom.

Suddenly Cara collapsed onto the ground.

Ziggy and Dillion were closer to her than the others were.

"Cara"shouted Dillion and Ziggy both of them saying it at the same time.

Cara, suddenly stood up. Trying to get used to some certain things at the moment. She was getting some strange memories in her mind. Telling her to trust these strangers who were rangers.

"It's ok. I'm fine"said Cara slowly getting up from the floor.

"Cara. You aren't fine. You just collapsed again"exclaimed Destiny who was worried of course.

Cara asked a question toward her guardians who were standing in the bedroom of course.

"I know that I'm the chosen one. That I have 10 guardians who are male rangers from different ranger teams". "Also know that Ashley the yellow space ranger is supposed to die in child labor". said Cara telling almost everyone in the room.

Ryan, Sky and the other guardians were speechless of course.

"Ok. You remember, that Ashley is supposed to die in child labor"exclaimed T:J saying it out loud.

Cara, clothes changed in front of everyone. Instead of being in her nightgown. She was in a light pale red dress, bare-foot. Instead you don't know, Denise-Cara's birth mother is from a royal family. Until she gave it up, when marrying Jacob.

"Uh. Where is Ashley?"asked Cara wondering. Since she didn't see Ashley in the bedroom.

"Why. What are you going to do to her?"asked Carlos wondering.

"Ashley. Is sitting in the living room because of her conditions"answered Connor earning a smack on the head by Tommy.

Cara walks out of the bedroom. With some of her guardians following her and the others of course.


	28. Chapter 28

New Life Born:Part I

Hey! This where Cara will give some of her powers to Ashley. So she doesn't die yet in this story.

Ashley peers up from the couch. When Cara slowly stands in front of her, dress different.

"Cara. You should be in bed"exclaimed Ashley worried of course.

"Ashley. There's something I must do for you"said Cara peering at the yellow astro ranger in the face.

Ashley, saw the others a few seconds later. Noticed that Andros, Karone and Zhane stepping closer to her and Cara.

"Wait. Cara why do you need to see Ashley?"asked Cassie wondering.

Ingoring the pink astro ranger answer.

"SORRY. BUT THIS SHALL HURT A LITTLE BIT"Answered Cara who form was now glowing a bit.

Melinda, Jimmy, Mallory, Daisy and Anthony just stood there watching that was going on of course. Destiny and the other element rangers were there watching also.

Only some of the former rangers had stayed to figure what was going with Cara.

"Why. Is Cara glowing?"asked Daisy who was a little surprised

Suddenly Melinda was in a trance. Mallory waved her hand in Melinda's face trying to get her attention from her.

"CARA. Something is wrong with Melinda"shouted Mallory trying to get Cara's attention also.

In Melinda trance, she could see what was going to happen to Cara. Also heard a voice telling her it was ok.

"Melinda. Everything will be ok"said a voice

"Who are you?"asked Melinda wondering.

"We've been watching over Cara, Mallory and You since you've been chosen"said the voice

"Chosen for what?"asked Melinda wondering.

"To Save the future"answered the voice.

"Save the future from what?"asked Melinda again.

"We shall meet again later in the future"said the voice disappearing.

Melinda snapped out of her trance, and peered over to Cara's form still glowing.

"CARA. NO I WON'T LET YOU"Yelled Melinda racing toward Cara form who was still glowing in front of Ashley's form.

Once Melinda got in front of Ashley's form, Cara eyes snapped open in front of Melinda.

That's when it started, a yelling and fighting match-between the two in front of almost everyone in the living room area.


	29. Chapter 29

Yelling and Fighting:Part I

That's when it started, a yelling and fighting match between the two of them. In front of almost everyone in the living room area.

Cara form suddenly stop glowing at the moment. Melinda was standing in her way of, of trying to help Ashley.

Jimmy, Mallory, Daisy, Anthony and some of the others stood watching in what was going on.

That's when some of the former rangers, had to cover their ears, because of the girls yelling at each other.

Destiny noticed, the angrily look on Cara's face.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"Yelled Cara now facing Melinda form who stood away from Ashley form on the couch.

Melinda turns toward Ashley who was sitting on the couch.

Then back towards Cara, who was still standing there, now in her ranger form.

"Girls. What's going on?"asked Zhane who was still confused in what was going on.

"I'M SAVING YOUR LIFE. CARA. YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAVE ASHLEY LIKE THAT"Answered Melinda.

Shocking those in the living room, with their mouths wide open with shocked.

"I DON'T NEED YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO. DO I MELINDA FLANIGAN"Answered Cara angrily.

"I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU CARA. BY NOT OBEYING YOUR DESTINY"Yelled Melinda sadly. She doesn't want to lose someone else again.

Destiny was piecing everything together.

"Uh. I see what Cara is trying to do to help Ashley"said Destiny saying it very loud.

Almost everyone peers at her in the face.

Destiny spoke up.

"Cara. Only wants to help Ashley, by her not dying in child birth"said Destiny telling those in the living room.

Ashley was confused and scared a little bit. She turns toward Andros, Zhane and Karone in the face.

"Did you 3 know about Cara's destiny?. Before meeting Cassie, Carlos, T:J and I"asked Ashley wondering.

"No. We didn't even know, her parents never told the elders on KO-35"said Karone pointing it out.

"Why. Do you want to save me?"asked Ashley who was staring in Cara's angrily form.

Andros was taken a little back, by his wife questions toward Cara at the moment.

Cara not quite sure what to say to them.

"I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE. IT'S SOMETHING I MUST DO TO IN ORDER TO SAVE YOU"Answered Cara angrily.

"But. We overheard everything on Eltar. From your parents, that Ashley dies in giving birth to our niece"exclaimed Karone.

WELL. DENISE AND JACOB WERE WRONG ABOUT THE INFORMATION. I WAS TOLD BY ANOTHER I COULD CHANGE MY DESTINY."Yelled Cara angrily, suddenly walks out slowly of the living room area.

"Wait. Cara where are going?"asked Mack worried about his daughter.

Cara faces toward almost everyone in the face.

"I'M GOING SOMEWHERE. WHERE I'M NOT WANTED"Exclaimed Cara angrily walking out of the living room area, toward the front of the mansion.

Former rangers were shocked.

"Not. Wanted"said Sky and Bridge shocked of course

"Where did Cara think we don't want her here?"asked Sydney confused.

Destiny follow Cara out of the mansion.

"Something isn't right"said Mallory who was walking towards Melinda now.

Melinda noticed the angrily look on Mallory's face, started to step back a little.

"Now. Mallory you have to understand that I was trying to help Cara"said Melinda.

Mallory was now in Melinda face.

Bridge had to come to calm Mallory down a little.

"Why. Would you do something like that?. You have known Cara most of your life, since your parents death"shouted Mallory about to pounce on Melinda.

Melinda slightly said something to Mallory in the face.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY PARENTS. YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN I LOST MY FATHER AT THE AGE OF 2 YEARS OLD"Yelled Melinda angrily.

"WELL. INCASE YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN ONE OF MY PARENTS WAS ALSO A RANGER ON THE FIRST ASTRO RANGER TEAM"Yelled Mallory angrily.

Bridge had his hands on his cousin shoulders.

Mallory turns and slightly crys into his arms.

Sydney said something out loud.

"Bridge. Why don't I take her cousin for some bonding time at the mall"said Sydney trying to help the situation between the girls.

Mallory peers up from Bridge's arms.

"Sure. As long I'm away from all of this situation"answered Mallory.

Few minutes later, Mallory, Asia and Daisy leave with Sydney, Rose and Ronny for the mall.

RJ, Casey and Lily were worried. Since they haven't seen Destiny for at least 3 hours now.

"Uh. Has anyone seen Destiny?"asked Lily wondering.

"I saw Destiny follow Cara out of the house"answered Amy who was leaning against her father on one of the couches in the living room.

Melinda who now was calm down at the moment. Was sitting outside on the patio in the backyard. She felt that she did something right.

Felt someone coming outside and sit in front of her. Since she was sitting on the floor of the patio.

"Go ahead and yell at me. Andros and Zhane"answered Melinda.

Karone had stayed to keep Ashley company in the mean time.

Andros and Zhane only had some pieces that they piece together.

"Melinda. Please tell us why you would do something like that?"asked Anthony who walking out to the patio. He had a crush on Melinda.

Melinda peers up at their faces.

"I did it. Because Cara would have given most of her life force to Ashley"answered Melinda glaring at Andros, Anthony and Zhane in the face.

"What are you talking about?"asked Anthony wondering.

"Cara. She would change her destiny. By saving Ashley life and and the unborn child"answered Melinda there was something she wasn't telling of course.

"Ok. Now we understand why you stoped Cara in helping Ashley"answered Anthony

"Melinda. Why didn't you come to us sooner. We could have helped you"said Andros a little worried, confused and a little upset.

"How was I supposed to contact you?. You were living on earth, while I was still living on KO-35". "I didn't know about it, until my mother place those in me, before she was killed"."Plus the visions, I didn't know about them, until they had awaken inside me at the right time"answered Melinda turning her back on the guys.

"Melinda. I'm sorry about yelling at you before"answered Andros putting his hands on Melinda's shoulders.

Destiny and Andrew found Cara sitting with her back towards them. She was sitting in the middle of the driveway at the moment.

"Cara. Are you ok?"asked Andrew worried about his leader at the moment.

"You aren't going to yell at me are all?"asked Cara who peered at them in the face

"No. Melinda got what she deserved. But still we are worried about you"answered Destiny not wanting to lose her friend she know for at least 7 months now.

"There's something I must tell you guys"answered Cara sighing. She is thinking in what to inform everyone.

"Uh. What is everyone doing at the moment?"asked Cara wondering

"Sydney took Mallory, Asia and Daisy shopping. Since Mallory and Melinda had a row"answered Andrew.

"In what happen between you and Melinda"said Destiny telling Cara.

They heard Cara sighing to herself for a moment

Cara stand up slowly.

"There something I must inform everyone who ever is left in the mansion"answered Cara.

"Cara. You don't need to explain to us why you are saving Ashley"exclaimed Andrew.

"Yes. There are some reasons I need to explain to everyone in the mansion"answered Cara.

"OK. Should we call the others at the mall?"asked Destiny wondering

Cara shakes her head

"NO. Let them have some quality time with each other"answered Cara.


	30. Chapter 30

Disappearing:Part I

1 hour later, Not everyone was in the living room area.

Melinda still refused to peer at Cara in the face. She was angry that Cara would give her life up, to save Ashley from dying.

Cara is leaning against Destiny and Andrew who were standing up, near here for support.

"Oh. Are you here to start another fight?"asked Victoria wondering.

"NO. I'm not here to start another fight with you guys and Melinda"answered Cara

Sighing

"I still not going to forgive you for you dying"answered Melinda who back was leaning against Zhane on the couch.

Cara peers at Melinda and those in the face.

Destiny points her index finger in Melinda's face.

"I would you Aqua Ranger. Shut your mouth"answered Destiny pointing her finger in Melinda's face.

Melinda about to say something else.

"Who. Said I was going to be dead?"asked Cara

Melinda stands up in front of her friends.

"I saw a vision, about you being giving most of your life-force to Ashley"exclaimed Melinda

"In what ever you saw in that trance. You didn't see everything going on"exclaimed Cara telling those in the mansion.

"Ok"answered Courtney confused

"I do give some of my life force to Ashley. So she can give birth to her daughter"answered Cara, quickly covering her mouth.

Andros and Ashley peered at each other in the face.

"Oops. I wasn't supposed to tell you that part". "But there's more you need to hear about"answered Cara peering at them in the face.

"Wait. How do you know the sex of our child?"asked Ashley wondering

Cara peers at Ashley in the face

"I know many things. You don't know of". "Besides, it's your daughter that will have the fire element power"answered Cara not telling them everything in what was going to happen.

Rangers were confused.

"Wait. I thought you had the fire element?"asked Blake wondering

"I do in the mean time. But their daughter is going to be the new holder for the element ranger power". " In the mean time, Destiny and Andrew will the be leaders for the element team, until their daughter is ready to take control as the leader"answered Cara yawning a little.

"If Andros and Ashley daughter will have the fire element. What about you. won't you have a morpher?"asked Connor earning a glare from his wife Kira in the face.

"Not sure. Until I'm older"answered Cara giving that part away to some of those who were listening

Destiny, Courtney, Andrew, Kyle, and Joseph overheard that last part being said. They didn't say anything to anyone about it.

**Author's Note:**

Don't worry, Cara spirit form will still continue living on inside of Andros and Ashley daughter. Ashley will die later in the other stories.

Their daughter, I haven't thought of any names for their daughter yet. Only thing about their daughter, she won't age-meaning getting older.


	31. Chapter 31

Summary:

GLAD THAT EVERYONE LOVES THIS STORY. PLEASE CONTINUE ON READING THE NEXT SEQUEL COMING UP SOON!

ASHLEY GIVES BIRTH TO A BABY GIRL-NAMED LIA HOPE. SHE SURVIVES GIVING BIRTH TO HER DAUGHTER. BUT! AS FOR CARA, SHE WON'T LAST THAT LONG IN THIS STORY. SORRY! FOR KILLING HER, BUT HER SPIRIT AND HER FIRE ELEMENT WILL LIVE ON IN LIA FORM.

UNTIL SHE IS OLDER TO TAKE CONTROL OF THE ELEMENT FORCE RANGER TEAM.

LIA WILL GO BACK TO ELTAR TO CONTINUE CARA'S DECEASED PARENTS HOME.

IN THE NEXT TWO STORIES, LIA WILL BE 9 YEARS OLD IN THE STORIES.

THANKS! VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING THIS STORY

THE NEXT STORY WILL BE ALOT LONGER.

YOUR TRULY,

GUARDIANRANGER.


End file.
